


first kiss

by lunalis (beomrebi)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Help how do I tag, M/M, One Shot, Run Away Era, dialogue heavy whoops, he's super whipped for beomgyu, oblivious!taehyun, taegyu, taegyu fluff, taehyun is just petty, that's the fic, yeonbinkai appear for like 5 seconds at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomrebi/pseuds/lunalis
Summary: Taehyun refuses an acting role, only making Beomgyu confused. He thinks he’s gotten away with it, until Beomgyu offers to take his place and suddenly, he can’t let it happen.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 120





	first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> so i finally decided to put my aus/fics from twitter on AO3! if you’re here, all i can say is thank you for being interested! even if you end up not liking this and not finishing it, i hope you enjoy it, even if it’s only a little bit! it’s short and not the most amazing writing, and a lot of it is dialogue whoops but have this fic anyway.  
> disclaimer: i don’t own any of the characters, and this does not represent these idols in any way. it is purely written for entertainment. if any of this makes you feel uncomfortable, please let me know!!  
> thank you again and enjoy!

After they finish filming the MV for Run Away, the director calls Taehyun over. 

"Taehyun-ssi, well done with the filming! It was such a pleasure to work with you." 

"Thank you very much! The pleasure was all mine." Taehyun bows respectfully. 

"I was thinking, would you be interested in acting for my next film?" 

Taehyun's mouth drops in shock. This opportunity is a first. They've never done any official acting roles before, and it could definitely boost their popularity. Taehyun knows it's a rare opportunity in itself to be offered a role directly. 

"W-What would the role be?" Taehyun asks politely. He wants to know what he'd be getting himself into, at least. 

"The film is based off the book, 'Only You', and it's basically about the female protagonist deciding between the popular male transfer student and her childhood friend. Two males fighting for the female's love, if you want to put it that way." The director chuckles. "When we were filming, I just knew you would make a perfect popular transfer student!" 

"Taehyun-ah! What are you doing, we're gonna go take some group photos!" Beomgyu suddenly tackles Taehyun from behind. 

"Beomgyu-hyung? Sorry, I'm just talking about something private. Could you wait a few minutes?" 

"That's all right, Taehyun-ssi. It's not a secret or anything. I've just offered Taehyun-ssi a lead acting role, that's all." 

"Are you serious?! Taehyun, that's huge!" Beomgyu beams, arms still wrapped around Taehyun's neck. 

Taehyun feels his neck and face grow hot from the close contact. "I still haven't accepted it. W-Would the role involve being... intimate?" 

"Well of course, there has to be contact and intimacy in order to develop feelings and make the audience excited." The director smiles. 

"Can I please think about it some more? I promise I'll give you an answer before we leave." 

"Of course. Take all the time you need." The director bows and walks away. 

"Why don't you take it? What's it called?" Beomgyu asks, unlatching himself from Taehyun and pulling out his phone. 

"Only You. It's a book." 

Taehyun blushes at the thought of intimacy. That would probably mean... kissing, at the very least. But Taehyun's never had his first kiss, and he definitely wasn't planning on it being with a girl while acting. 

His eyes wander to the silver-gray haired boy beside him. Taehyun may sound petty, but he's saving the first kiss for his significant other, whoever that would be. He wants it to be meaningful, and not fake. He's definitely not blushing at the thought of kissing Beomgyu. Although it's not the first time the thought has crossed his mind. 

"I don't know... I'm just not comfortable with it." Taehyun will never admit that he doesn't want to take the role because of something petty like his first kiss. 

"Hmm, well, it's not like we can force you to." Beomgyu chuckles. "Hey, do you reckon the director would let me take the role then?" 

"W-What?" Taehyun chokes. 

"I mean, I'm obviously handsome and I'd play the popular student role perfectly! The fans already know I'm handsome enough." Beomgyu smirks. 

"You can't!" Taehyun blurts out. Beomgyu stares at him in confusion. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean that. You'd definitely fit the role perfectly." 

Taehyun laughs nervously. What is he thinking? He has no right to be selfish and want to claim Beomgyu's first kiss as his own. Sure, Beomgyu's probably closest to Taehyun, but that doesn't mean he holds any romantic feelings for Taehyun. Taehyun has no guarantee that Beomgyu feels the same way. He has no right to hold Beomgyu back from this great opportunity, all because of a petty kiss. 

"Hyunnie, what's wrong?" Beomgyu gently caresses his cheek. 

"It's nothing, don't worry. You should just take the role. You'd be so much better than me anyway." 

"Hyunnie, you know that's not true. Something else is wrong. Why wouldn't you want me to act? You can tell me." 

"It's stupid." Taehyun looks away, hoping that Beomgyu can drop the topic and just take the role. 

But of course, Beomgyu knows Taehyun so well, and he can see the pain in his eyes. 

"Nothing is stupid. Just tell me, you idiot." Beomgyu chuckles. 

Taehyun bites on his bottom lip. He guesses it's now or never. He doesn't know how this will affect their relationship, but he hopes they'll stay friends, at least. 

"Promise me we'll always stay friends. No matter what happens." 

Beomgyu laughs at first. "Why is this so serious? You know we'll always be friends. Now hurry up and tell me, you're making me nervous." 

Taehyun takes a deep breath. He takes Beomgyu's hands in his own. 

"I don't want you to kiss a girl." 

At first, Beomgyu stares in shock. Then, he smirks. 

"Who do you want me to kiss then?" 

Taehyun is clearly caught by surprise by Beomgyu's confidence, so he stutters, "M-Me." 

As soon as the words leave his lips, they're replaced by soft and warm lips that taste like plum juice and Beomgyu's strawberry lip balm. He slowly closes his eyes and he kisses back, forgetting everything in that single moment. He feels Beomgyu's hands caress his neck and cup his cheeks, and his hands find their place on Beomgyu's waist. 

When they part to breathe, resting their foreheads together, Taehyun only finds himself wanting more. 

Beomgyu breaks the silence. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this." 

"Wait, what?" Taehyun pulls back to look Beomgyu in the eyes. 

"Hyunnie, you're so slow that it's cute. I thought you were supposed to be smart." Beomgyu giggles. 

"Hey, I am smart." Taehyun argues, "But maybe just not in some areas." 

"Clearly. I've been dropping hints and been flirty for so long, but you never did anything! You obviously felt something about me, and yet you were so oblivious to my feelings." 

"I thought you were being clingy! And to be fair, I never wanted to get my hopes up." Taehyun bites his lips. "I could never be as brave as you." 

"Well, you were brave just then! I never knew you could be so bold, Hyunnie, admitting you didn't want me to take an acting role for a kiss that wouldn't have even happened." 

"Wait... what did you just say? Now I'm even more confused!" 

"Hyunnie, you're so dumb. If you actually read the plot, you'd know the girl ends up with her childhood friend, not the transfer student. You don't even kiss the girl." Beomgyu laughs. "The director probably meant intimate as in like holding hands or getting close, but nothing further than that." 

Taehyun covers his face with his hands in embarrassment, wanting to run away and hide. He made such a big deal out of the whole kissing thing when he didn't even bother to check with the director or read the plot. 

Beomgyu laughs as he takes Taehyun's hands. "You're dumb, but hey, look where it got us. I couldn't be more thankful for your misunderstanding." 

"Shut up. I just... lose all my brain cells when it comes to love. When it comes to you, I just become a huge mess." Taehyun blushes. 

"So I'm the confident gay in this relationship? Nice." 

Out of frustration, Taehyun pulls on Beomgyu's shirt, closing the distance with lips crashing together once again. The second kiss is even better than the first one. It's full of confidence and love and warmth and no feelings held back. There's no uncertainty, and no second-guessing, and Taehyun finds it addicting. 

He's finally had his first kiss, but he never knew that the ones that come after would be even better.

* * *

BONUS: 

"Hey, what's taking you guys so-" Soobin walks in with the other two as Beomgyu and Taehyun are standing there, giggling with foreheads touching and arms around each other. Thank goodness it wasn't during one of their many previous kisses, or Soobin would have had to cover Hueningkai's eyes. 

"G-guys! How long have you been there?" Taehyun stutters as he and Beomgyu regretfully separate. 

"Oh, long enough to see that you guys finally got your crap together. Now I don't have to keep listening to Beomgyu gay panicking and gushing over Taehyun all the time." Yeonjun smirks. 

"H-hyung! You didn't have to mention that!" Beomgyu whines. 

"So... confident gay did you say?" Taehyun laughs. 

"Shut up, I'm still the confident gay." Beomgyu argues as he pulls Taehyun in for another kiss, ignoring Hueningkai's squeal and Soobin failing to protect his eyes while Yeonjun smiles in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse them being out of character/petty taehyun, remember this isn’t reflective of real life – but i thought it’d be cute lol  
> thank you so much for coming this far and reading this! i really appreciate it! i can’t guarantee i’ll definitely be writing more fics anytime soon but if i do, they’ll be here. :)  
> please comment or leave any feedback if you’d like – tell me what i can do better lol  
> also please come talk to me, say hi, get to know me, or scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/beomieggyu)!


End file.
